Last Chance of Love
by bnutter
Summary: I do not own the characters mentioned. This is a one shot of what I think it would have been like for Jasper and Bella to have met and become mates.


Last Chance at Happiness

By Brittlyn Nutter

~~~Jasper's PoV~~~

For so long, I had felt confused. Angry. Frustrated. I did not want this to last forever. Feeling the emotions of every person or enemy I came across. When their fear overpowers their instincts, I have to fight my instinct to be fearful as well.

Maria, the vampire that was my sire, made me think that she loved me. She was such a great actress that I bought it without question. The day that changed my life was the day I was supposed to kill my best friend and brother, Peter and his mate, Charlotte. I am grateful for their friendship since I left Maria's army to join them. I was glad that I never killed them that night.

After some time, I met Alice. Alice had told me the day that we had met that we'd be together for a very long time. I didn't realize how right she'd be. At first, we thought that we were mates. When we finally met up with the Cullen's and saw how they lived, I knew Alice was at least half right.

Not long after joining the Cullen's, she found out that her true mate was Edward. This was disheartening, but I knew she was being truthful in what she told me. What she felt for Edward when she looked at him and what he felt for her was similar to Peter and Charlotte. I wanted to feel this with someone. Alice had assured me that if I stuck around that I'd get to meet my mate. I decided to trust her. We joined them to live a better lifestyle that would hopefully help to "curve" my appetite.

After nearly ninety years, we moved back to Washington State. We lived in the small town of Forks. This was our first time back since we had found the Cullen's. Alice said it was getting close to the time for me to meet my mate. I trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't lie to me. I was ready for her to come into my life.

On the day it finally happened, I was walking into the cafeteria and found the girl I knew I was destined to be with. She was beautiful in every way imaginable. I could not stop staring at her. Deciding that she was worth every risk in the world, I walked over to her. Sitting down beside her and the other kids who were there.

"Hello there. My name is Jasper Hale." I told her.

"Uh… Hello. I'm Bella Swan." She told me, blushing a bright red.

From that moment on we spent every second we could together. Never wanting to leave her side. I wanted to protect her from any danger that threatened to come near my sweet Bella. I vowed to be whatever and where ever she wanted me.

~~~Bella's PoV~~~

As a child, I would hate visiting my dad in Forks. It was boring and I hated it. The cold and rainy weather was in stark contrast to the sunny weather I was used to in Phoenix. Moving in with Charlie was going to be hard after living with Renee and Phil.

I put the needs of my mother first before thinking of myself. I was moving so mom could travel with Phil and his job as a baseball player. Knowing mom was going to have to grow up without me was going to be a challenge, but it was time. She couldn't stay dependent on me forever. Especially with me going to college soon.

After I got to the airport about to leave Phoenix and what I knew of life. Sun. Heat. Dry weather. The plane felt confined in a way that was hard to explain.

After I arrived in Washington, dad picked me up and we drove to his place. It was a long, dreadful drive. Luckily he didn't mind the silence. Mom couldn't stand silence for more than a minute or so at a time. I was more like dad and didn't mind the silence. So living with Charlie would be easier than with mom. No one constantly asking questions or anything like that.

Dad had told the whole town of my arrival. I didn't see any banners up on the way to his house, but I wasn't necessarily looking for them either.

By the time I had got to school on Monday, most everyone was staring at me. They were whispering to their friends about me.

I looked around at most of the new faces. Well faces that I hadn't seen since I was here for the summer when I was twelve. A boy and a girl decided to be friendly and speak to me. Their names were Jessica and Mike. They both were perky and talkative. I had most of my classes with one or the other of the two.

At lunch, I had the chance to sit with them and get to know their friends. When they started talking to each other about whatever had happened in their classes, I looked around the cafeteria. I noticed a bunch of pale kids walking in. Almost all of them were paired up. The only one that didn't seem to have anyone was a tall blonde boy with dark eyes.

He looked over at me. We had made eye contact that seemed to last forever. He had a certain something about him that drew me to him like a moth to an open flame. He flashed a dazzling smile at me and walked in my direction. Everyone else stared at what was happening. Before questions could be asked, the boy sat down in an empty chair beside me. He looked at me and kept smiling a charming smile.

"Hello there. My name is Jasper Hale." He said.

"Uh… Hello. I'm Bella Swan." I told him, blushing.

From that day forward, I knew I couldn't live without him. I needed Jasper to be there for me and take care of me. He was there for me emotionally when I was feeling off. We lived a great and happy life together.


End file.
